


The Winter Soldier

by Brunetterebel010



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brainwashing, Friendship, M/M, Memory Loss, Pain, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunetterebel010/pseuds/Brunetterebel010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a "Voice Poem" assignment in a creative writing course, November 2014. </p><p>Check out the visual version posted on my tumblr:</p><p>http://meg-thedemon-queenofheaven.tumblr.com/post/101872815973/the-poems-i-wrote-for-my-creative-writing-class</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winter Soldier

“To the end of the line”  
The last promise to the one I know best.  
I’m falling but I survive impact with the ice.  
Think I’m dying, until they save me, then  
fix me, hurt me, break me, freeze me.

They wake me, for hours  
or days. Store me,  
until they need me.  
“Last time.” “We’re going to win.”  
Free. If I survive.

A target, painted on a shield.  
A name called across a bridge.  
A question? Do I know him?  
“Mission Report!”  
“What happened?”

Glimpses,  
Memories?  
I think maybe. . .  
I knew him. . .  
Wipe. Reprogram. Try again.

Mission. Failing.  
“Finish it”  
He’s falling and I dive because  
I know him when he says  
“To the end of the line”


End file.
